Destination America (El Kadsre)
The El Kadsreian version of Destination America is a localized version of the American channel of the same name. The network first launched in 1996 as Discovery Travel & Living Network, as part of a suite of four digital cable networks the company launched that year. From its launch until 2008, the network primarily focused upon home improvement, cooking, and leisure-themed programs. In 2008, the network re-launched as Planet Green, which carried a focus on environmentalism and sustainable living; El TV Kadrse spent $50 million on developing programming for the network. Planet Green was ultimately considered a failure; by 2010, the network had begun adding programming unrelated to ecology and eventually populated its schedule with reruns of library programming ahead of a future rebranding. In May 2012, the channel re-launched as Destination America, which originally featured programming focused on American culture—including food, lifestyles, and travel (in a similar manner to then-former sister network Travel Channel). In 2016, the channel increased its focus on reality series devoted to paranormal topics and investigations. History The space was originally used for one of the four digital cable networks launched by Junvic Television in 1996. The new networks were first announced in November 1994, with a launch planned for Spring 1995. At the time, the network had the working title Living and was described as "a home repair network". The launch was delayed, and the channel made its debut in October 1996, originally known as Discovery Travel & Living and offering programming including do-it-yourself projects, cooking, interior design and landscaping, and party planning. By 1998, it had settled on the name Discovery Home & Leisure, but the "Leisure" part of the name was dropped on March 29, 2004, when the channel became Discovery Home. Much of the travel-related programming was dropped in the process to provide more focus on home improvement and cooking. Planet Green Facing increased competition in the home-oriented programming sector, El TV Kadsre Television Network planned a 24-hour channel focused on eco-friendly living in an attempt to capitalize on a rising environmental movement. Discovery Home was relaunched as the environmentally-themed Planet Green at 6:00 p.m. ET on June 4, 2008; the only program from Discovery Home to continue on after the relaunch was the -produced , which immediately moved to the El Kadsreian HGTV network. The channel focused on environmental issues and ecological living, and El TV Kadsre invested $50 million in original programming for the rebranded channel with shows such as a weekly eco-newscast series with an unknown man of El TV Kadsre News. In March 2010, Planet Green's programming was broadened to include non-ecology themed shows; despite this broadened focus, in February 2011, El TV Kadsre Television Network executives were acknowledging the channel's failure. El TV Kadsre chief executive stated in a conference call with investors "We think we can probably do something else with that that would be more meaningful." Shortly thereafter the channel had abandoned its theme, rerunning programs from other Discovery Communications channels and featuring programming blocks such as "Paranormal Fridays". El TV Kadsre announced a probable rebranding of the channel by the start of the summer of 2012. Destination America On April 4, 2012, El TV Kadsre announced through the early release of an article in El Kadsre Daily Inquirer that Planet Green would be re-branded as Destination America, a network focusing primarily on cuisine, natural history, and travel programming appealing primarily towards American-El Kadsreian people. The launch lineup also featured programs that had previously aired on Travel Channel . The channel was originally expected to have a launch on May 28, 2012. Sometime during the summer of 2018, Destination America still continued to air programming that airs on morning blocks on sister network Discovery Channel. Sometime in September 2018, Destination America is gradually returning to its previous programming format with the addition of Georgia Pellegrini's show Wild Food, as well as re-adding shows from network's past and adding shows borrowed from its sister networks. Destination America will still keep its current focus on paranormal programming, although it's now sister network Travel Channel is also drifting to that similar format. The network is under consideration by Discovery to be converted to the new Magnolia Network (a joint effort from El TV Kadsre and several El Kadsreian stars) to launch in late 2019, which would return the network space to its original format. Category:El Kadsre Category:Discovery Networks El Kadsre Category:1996 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s Category:1996 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments